People frequently use personal, fluid containers in a variety of situations, such as during physical exercise where the fluid is a beverage. However, while people are exercising, they may need to put the container down and may not have a convenient place to do so and so may put the container in a location where it could spill, be damaged, or cause a trip hazard.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.